


Cuddles

by InactiveAccount_nipan



Series: Caustic X Reader [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/InactiveAccount_nipan
Summary: Reader has trouble sleeping.Nothing that some cuddles couldn't fix.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader
Series: Caustic X Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569883
Kudos: 36





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulheartthewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulheartthewolf/gifts).



You groaned as you roused from a restless sleep, shifting a little as you slowly loosened yourself from sleep’s embrace. 

Rolling over to check the clock you let your head fall against the pillow with a sigh upon seeing barely three hours had passed since you first fell asleep. Your partner had been working late and you had just gotten out of a game so you had found yourself heading to bed rather early, weary and exhausted from the day’s events.

You rolled onto your stomach and pulled the cover up under your chin all while trying not to wake your partner, his soft snoring causing you to muffle a little laugh into your pillow. You teased him about his snoring and as of yet seemed rather keen to deny it.

Gazing over at Alexander you reached out to brush his hair out of his face, a little smile touching your lips as you smoothed it back. 

Shifting with a soft grunt Alexander rolled onto his side, an arm wrapping around your waist and pulling you in close to his chest. 

“Did I wake you?” You questioned softly as you snuggled into his warmth, the scientist humming softly. “Not really.” He mumbled, eyes cracking open as his thumb stroked across your abdomen.

A comfortable silence fell as you played with his beard a little, a soft sigh leaving you as he pulled his face away with a soft snort of amusement. “You know that tickles.” He grumbled, causing you to giggle in response. “I can’t help it.” You answered, placing a quick kiss to his cheek.

Silence fell for a few moments before the older legend opened his eyes again, regarding you quietly for several moments before speaking again. “Are you unable to sleep?” He asked almost curiously, brow furrowed slightly as he half sat up. “Did something happen today?”

You sighed softly before giving your head a shake. “I have trouble sleeping sometimes,” you answered, leaving out the fact that most nights it was difficult for you to sleep. Mostly stress and worry kept you up, and since you had just moved in with your boyfriend it wasn’t something he would be able to pick up on so soon. Especially since most nights you spent awake you attempted to stay as still as possible in order to not wake the other legend. 

“Nightmares?” Caustic questioned then, concern evident in his expression as you gave him a reassuring smile. “Not usually. Just stress and worry I guess? I’m not really certain.”

The scientist relaxed a little as he lay back down, arm wrapping around you again to guide you back into his arms. You rest your head on his bare chest with a soft sigh of contentment, eyes shutting as you relaxed into the comfortable warmth, a large calloused hand rubbing soothingly at your back.

“We can look into a few things that might help you sleep,” Alexander spoke up again, voice gentle. “There is something called Proxeotillo, meant to help you relax and aid in sleep. It’s a natural option, and I might be able to get a hold of some.”

You smiled faintly, eyes remaining close as you softly hummed in agreement. “We can try,” you answered, breaking off into a yawn. “For now this is good,” you added after a moment of silence, Alexander huffing in amusement before placing a kiss to the top of your head, fingers brushing your hair out of your face back behind your ear. It was so gentle and tender your heart skipped a beat. This was a side of Alexander usually disguised behind his rough exterior, a side most never got to experience. The side that had you weak in the knees and your heart skipping a beat.

“I love you, y/n,” Alexander murmured into your hair as you found yourself drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
